drquinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Byron Sully
Byron Sully (most commonly called Sully) is a mountain man and friend to the Cheyenne, who is played by Joe Lando. He is the husband of Dr. Michaela Quinn, father of Katie Sully and adoptive father of Matthew, Colleen and Brian Cooper. His best friends are Cloud Dancing and Daniel Simon. Early life Byron Sully is born on a ship somewhere between England and America to Mr. Sully, a regular farmer, and his wife, Mrs. Sully. When they move to New York, Mr. Sully misses working on the land and dies. Mrs. Sully cannot cope with it and drowns herself in the Hudson River when Sully is ten. After he has lost both his parents, Sully meets Daniel Simon who becomes his best friend. They grow up at the docks together and in 1859 go to Pikes Peak near Colorado Springs to work as miners, in the hope of finding gold. In the summer of 1859, when working in a silver mine near Cripple Creek, Sully is trapped in a cave-in for 22 days and Daniel digs him out, saving his life. In Colorado Springs, Sully meets Abagail Bray and Daniel moves on. Sully and Abagail fall in love and marry against her father's wishes and Sully builds a homestead for her outside of town. Abagail gets pregnant, but she dies in childbirth along with the baby, Hanna, in 1865. After his tragic loss, Sully joins the army, in the hope of dying in the war. He becomes a sniper and his first target is a confederate major. Sully is told that the man is working on explosives and that killing him would save many lives. Sully kills the man, but feels very guilty about it. He finds out that the man had family and that he has been lied to. The major was not working on explosives but a business man. With his death, the war contracts and his money go to his rival. Sully deserts and goes back to Colorado Springs, where he joins the Cheyenne and adopts their way of life. Episodes Season 1 *Pilot - He lets Dr. Mike rent the homestead he used to live on and later helps her find Brian after he runs away. At Christmas time he brings gifts. He gives Brian Pup (wolf pup) and Dr. Mike a shingle to hang. *Epidemic - He makes sure Dr. Mike gets to Cloud Dancing after she becomes sick with influenza and runs out of quinine. At the end of the episode he kisses her on the forehead while she's sleeping. *The Visitor - Dr. Mikes mother arrives in town. *Law of the Land - Brings Brian hunting and starts to teach him some of the Cheyenne beliefs *The Healing - He helps Dr. Mike with Loren's hernia operation, then gives him some blood. *Father's Day *Bad Water - goes with Dr. Mike to help her get a water sample from Harding's mill. *The Great American Medicine Show *A Cowboy's Lullaby - geys paid to go *Running Ghost - goes to Rankin to carry & message & end up getting beaten up. *The Prisoner - does his best to help keep peace while Custer is in town and to help Dr. Mike rescue Cloud Dancing. *Happy Birthday - first kiss between him and Dr. Mike *Rite of Passage - helps guide Matthew through his vision quest *Heroes *The Operation *The Secret *Portraits Season 2 *The Race *Sanctuary *Halloween *The Incident *Saving Souls *Where the Heart Is *Giving Thanks *Best Friends *Sully's Choice - gets shot trying to stop an attack on the railroad *Mike's Dream: A Christmas Tale *Crossing the Line *The Offering *The Circus *Another Woman *Orphan Train *Buffalo Soldiers *Luck of the Draw *Life and Death *The First Circle *Just One Lullaby *The Abduction *The Campaign *The Man in the Moon *Return Engagement - has a migraine and proposes to Dr. Mike Season 3 *The Train *Fathers and Sons *Cattle Drive, Parts 1 & 2 *The Library *Halloween II *The Washington Affair *Money Trouble *Thanksgiving *Ladies Night, Parts 1 & 2 *The First Christmas *Indian Agent *The End of the World *Pike's Peace *Cooper vs. Quinn *What Is Love? *Things My Father Never Taught Me *Baby Outlaws *Bone of Contention *The Permanence of Change *Washita *Sully's Recovery *Ready or Not *For Better or Worse Season 4 *A New Life *Traveling All-Stars *Mothers and Daughters *Brother's Keeper *Halloween III *Dorothy's Book *Promises, Promises *Expedition *One Touch of Nature *Hell on Wheels *Fifi's First Christmas *Change of Heart *Tin Star *If You Love Someone *The Iceman Cometh *Dead or Alive, Parts 1 & 2 *Eye for an Eye *Hearts and Minds *Reunion *Woman of the Year *Last Chance *Fear Itself *One Nation *When a Child Is Born, Parts 1 & 2 Season 5 *Runaway Train *Having It All *Malpractice *All That Glitters... *Los Americanos *Last Dance *Right or Wrong *Remember Me *Legend *The Tempest *Separate but Equal *A Place to Die *Season of Miracles *The Dam *Farewell Appearance *The Most Fatal Disease *Colleen's Paper *A House Divided *Hostage *The Body Electric *Before the Dawn *Starting Over *Moment of Truth, Parts 1 & 2 Season 6 *Reason to Believe *All That Matters *A Matter of Conscience *The Comfort of Friends *Wave Goodbye *A Place Called Home *Lead Me Not *A Time to Heal, Parts 1 & 2 - keeps Brian and Katie with him during the diphtheria epidemic *Civil Wars *Safe Passage *Homecoming *Point Blank *Seeds of Doubt *Seven Kinds of Lonely *Life in the Balance *Happily Ever After *Birdman *Vengeance *To Have and to Hold *The Fight *A New Beginning Movies *Dr. Quinn: Medicine Woman: The Movie *Dr. Quinn: Medicine Woman: The Heart Within Quotes *"Speaking the truth is what makes people trust you." (Father's Day) *"Dr. Mike is a mighty strong force of nature" (Giving Thanks) *"Hating him isn't going to hurt him a bit. It's only going to hurt you." (Cooper vs. Quinn) *When Preston asks him why he saved him, "If you don't know by now, you never will." (Dead or Alive, Part 2) Sully, Byron Category:Characters